Kiss This!
by Duckalicious
Summary: Typical DMHG. I was going to make it long and suspenseful, but, like all my stories, it, sigh, ended up being short and disgustingly fluffy. Possibly, I'm making up for my life's complete lack of romance by refusing to allow my characters that luxury.
1. The Beginning

A/N: I've had an interesting idea. I'm going to write about it and see what happens. It may be good, it may be bad, it may be ugly, but just bear with me people; my ideas are beginning to flow rampantly, as is my incredibly large vocabulary of preposterously long words. Hee hee! Happy translations, folks! No, really I'm just kidding. And no matter how badly it starts, keep reading, at least for a little while. And review, please. Even if it's a flame. Because if everyone were nice about my occasional lapses in editing skills, how would I ever learn anything? But be warned, just because you say it doesn't mean I'll do anything about it, so be reasonable. Oh, and another warning. The way I write and the way I make my characters act will probably be ridiculously different from J.K. Rowling's, but in order to further the plot some things will have to change. Accept it, move on, and don't bitch about it in your reviews. There's absolutely no point. Ok, now I'm done rambling. I promise. Except for the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: If it's even remotely familiar, I probably don't own it. Don't sue me, I have no money.  
  
This vacation's useless  
These white pills aren't kind  
I've given a lot of thought  
On this thirteen-hour drive  
I miss the grind and concrete  
Where we sat past eight or nine  
And slowly finished laughing  
In the glow of our headlights  
I've given a lot of thought to  
The nights we used to have  
The days have come and gone now  
Our lives went by so fast  
I faintly remember breathing  
On your bedroom floor  
Where I laid and told you  
But you swear you loved me more  
Do you care if I  
Don't know what to say  
Will you sleep tonight?  
Will you think of me?  
Will I shake this off?  
Pretend it's all OK  
That there's someone out there  
Who feels just like me  
There is  
Those notes you wrote me  
I've kept them all  
I've given a lot of thought of  
How to write you back this fall  
With every single letter  
In every single word  
There will be a hidden message  
About a boy  
That loves a girl  
Do you care if I  
Don't know what to say  
Will you sleep tonight  
Will you think of me  
Will I shake this off  
Pretend it's all OK  
That there's someone out there  
Who feels just like me  
There is  
Do you care if I  
Don't know what to say  
Will you sleep tonight  
Will you think of me  
Will I shake this off  
Pretend it's all OK  
That there's someone out there  
Who feels just like me  
Do you care if I  
Don't know what to say  
Will you sleep tonight  
Will you think of me  
Will I shake this off  
Pretend it's all OK  
That there's someone out there  
Who feels just like me  
There is  
  
(A/N: OK, there will be the occasional shameless plug of my favorite stuff, and the above is an example. I love that song!!! Righty O, I'm done for awhile. No one really knows how long awhile is, but, hey, I'm tryin' here!)  
  
Hermione woke to the sound of her alarm clock playing the first song of a mixed CD she had burned over the summer. Today was the day she would go to Diagon Alley to get her school things. After, she would go to the Burrow until September first, when she would once again board the Hogwarts Express to go back to the school for the seventh and final time. She sighed and rolled out of bed as the second song started. She yawned widely and headed to the adjoining bathroom for a shower as Relient K blared through her room.  
  
(I love Relient K! Happy, happy, happy!!! Hey, it was awhile!)  
  
All the girls in the bathroom talkin'  
Who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins  
My ears are burnin' but I kept on walkin'  
Smile on my face and an air guitar rockin'  
Sadie Hawkins Dance  
And my khaki pants  
There's nothin' better  
Oh, oh, oh  
Girls ask the guys  
Always a surprise  
There's nothin' better  
Baby, do you like my sweater  
  
Hermione grinned. She'd always loved that song. She tested the water. It was hot, a little to hot. She fiddled with the knobs a bit and tested the water again before stepping in. She sighed as the water rushed over her body. It washed away the last of her tiredness. She stood there for a minute, just letting the water wash over her, and thought about all that had happened this summer. Both her parents had died in a car crash, and she was living in a small flat in London now, with her only living relative, her mother's sister.  
  
Her aunt, Morgan, was American, like her mother, but lived in England for the moment until Hermione moved out, as she didn't want Hermione to have to leave everything she knew behind. Morgan was young and single, only a few years older than Hermione herself. Hermione, of course, missed her parents, but she liked living with Morgan to. If this makes it sound as if she didn't love her parents very well, it's because that is exactly the case. Hermi's parents had almost never been home, as they both worked very long hours, and were constantly away on business.  
  
They were better than some people's parents were. They weren't abusive or anything like that, they just spent a lot of time out of the house. So Hermione spent a lot of time wandering the halls of the mansion that her parents owned. It was hers now. Or, rather, it would be hers in 8 months when she turned 18. She was planning to sell it. Too many memories there. And besides, what would she do with 120 rooms all to herself?  
  
No, she would sell it, for sure. She'd use that money to rent a flat in London, and she could live quite comfortably for the rest of her life, and then some, off it. Not exactly, what you'd call big plans, but they were good ones.  
  
She stepped out of the shower 20 minutes later. The song that was on now was Morgan's favorite, and Hermione loved it.  
  
Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer where I started  
I'm chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
I'm letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
I'm letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Hermione walked to the kitchen to get her breakfast. She needed sustenance, as she had to ride with the head boy all the way to Hog warts. And riding in a compartment with Draco Malfoy for 9 hours was not high on her list of things she wanted to do today. 


	2. What the Hell…o Operator?

A/N: Segundo Paso. And I'm really terrible at this suspense thing, so Draco is murderously OOC. Sorry!  
  
Chapter Two: What the Hell.o Operator?  
  
Hermione climbed into her compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She had already met up with Harry and Ron, who were horrified by the fact that Hermione had to ride in the same compartment as Malfoy for the entire ride. Hermione, however, wasn't that worried. She knew she would survive the trip, even if Malfoy didn't.  
  
If Hermione was feeling anything right now, it was annoyance. Why did Ron and Harry think they had to protect her all the time, like she couldn't take care of herself? Sometimes she almost preferred Malfoy's company to theirs anymore. She shuddered at the thought. 'What is ~wrong~ with me?'  
  
She was attempting to stuff her trunk into the rack in the heads compartment when Malfoy came in. She was making some much noise, however that she didn't notice his presence. She only realized he was there when she noticed another pair of hands helping her lift her trunk.  
  
She looked up at him sharply, and he smiled. He ~smiled~. And it wasn't one of his "I'm-so-much-better-than-you-and-you-should-all-bow-down-and-worship- me" smirks, either. It was a genuine, "I'm-happy-and-want-to-share-it" smile. Hermione dropped the trunk on her foot. Malfoy started laughing. ~Nicely~. Like he actually found it amusing, but not because she got hurt.  
  
"Malfoy, are you feeling alright?"  
  
He laughed harder. "Sit down, Granger."  
  
She sat, but cautiously, as if she expected something to jump out of the seat and bite her.  
  
He laughed again, but he seemed more subdued this time. "Granger, I'm sure you heard that my father was killed when he tried to stop ministry officials from entering our manor over the summer. Well, after that I spent a lot of time thinking about everything I believed, and I came to the conclusion that the things my parents had spent my entire life literally beating into me were all complete crap. My blood doesn't make me better than you, or anyone else."  
  
Hermione was speechless. A big accomplishment for he who caused her silence, as there had, prior to this, been only one time in her entire life when Hermione had been shocked into silence.  
  
Draco continued, quietly, almost as if he were nervous about telling her this. "So, anyway, I just, um, wanted to, uh, tell you that I, erm, uh, well, I'm, I'm sorry, Hermione," he finally forced out. Her jaw dropped.  
  
Hermione, after a moment's pause to recover her composure, replied, "You're forgiven. And, if you're really serious about this, then, well, I'm sorry, too."  
  
Draco smiled. "You don't really have anything to be sorry for, I know that you only did it because I started the fight."  
  
"Yes, but I lowered myself in retaliation."  
  
"Well, look at it this way: At least we're on the same level now."  
  
Hermione was surprised into laughter. "You're funny. I didn't know you were funny."  
  
"Thank you. I think."  
  
"It was intended as a compliment. Take it as such."  
  
Just then, the train lurched to a stop, and all the lights flickered out.  
  
"Dementors?" said Hermione.  
  
"What the hell?" said Draco. " .O Operator." He added, at a look from Hermione.  
  
"I don't know. I really don't know." Hermione sounded surprised at this fact.  
  
"What? Something ~Granger~ doesn't know?" Draco pretended to be shocked.  
  
"Shut up, you wanker." Hermione said irritably.  
  
Draco's jaw dropped. "Bloody Hell, Hermione! Where did that come from?"  
  
"I hate two of the things you did in that sentence. One: I hate it when people say, or infer, that I am a know-it-all. And, two: I hate, hate, hate being called by my last name."  
  
"Sorry. I promise never to do it again."  
  
"Good," said Hermione, as if she expected nothing less. "Well, now that we have that settled, shall we?"  
  
"Shall we what?"  
  
"Go find out why we've stopped."  
  
"Right. Good idea that. Let's go then, what are you waiting for?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "~Boys~," said she, and off they went.  
  
A/N: I know this one wasn't that long, and the next one won't be either, but I'm posting them together, and the next one has some. ~action~. Heehee. ;-) 


	3. Author's Note! Important!

This story has been suspended. I will add to it once in a great while, but don't expect updates very often, as I will be concentrating on "Oops! I Did it Again!" for awhile as it is the most popular of my stories. "Kiss This" is my personal favorite, but I guess that not everyone has as good of taste as I do. But, if I get enough reviews on any other one of my stories ("Kiss This," "This May Not Be a Good Thing," Beauty and the Beast.") telling me to continue it, I will. ("Enough reviews" = 25 or more. ~So~ not gonna happen.) 


End file.
